Say It For Me
by NiceAsPie
Summary: HPDM slash of course . When Harry vanishes and then reappears, unable to speak, blame is placed on Draco, even though they appeared to be friends. It is up to Draco to prove it wasn't him...with the help of a mysterious stranger of course.
1. Chapter 1

Say it. For me.

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: Neither the characters or locations are mine; they belong to J. K. Rowling and various affiliated companies. No plagiarism or copyright infringement is intended. All characters will be returned safe and sound with smiles on their faces and food in their bellies. :D

A/N: So…I get little ideas in my head that distract me from the more important matters at hand, like the multitude of uni assignments building up, studying for my driving test, etc, etc… But I can multitask. :) Enjoy the story; I think it will be a few chapters at the very least…

Draco stood before the mirror, staring at himself intently, a small wrinkle between his eyebrows as he frowned. _I can't tell anymore_, he thought, _who I really am and who they believe me to be_. He leaned closer, trying to find the answer. A soft knock on the door drew him out of his studies. He knew who it was, and turned to face Harry as he entered the room.

'Potter.' He whispered.

'Malfoy.' Harry responded.

Since the war had ended an uneasy truce had been struck up between Draco and the Golden Trio, although Harry was the only one who truly seemed to…like him. They still referred to one another by their last names, but without any of the malice they had before. Harry ran his hand through his hair, grinning in that stupid manner he had.

'Hey Malfoy, you look good.'

'Don't I always?' Draco asked, raising a pale eyebrow.

'Well, yeah. But that's not the point. Are you ready to go?'

'Almost.'

It was graduation today. Draco felt touched that Harry had come here, to him, rather than stayed with his friends.

'Potter, you cannot graduate looking like that. It's…'

'Intolerable?' Harry asked cheekily.

'Precisely. Let me fix your tie, you obviously have no idea how to do it yourself.'

Harry grinned; of course he knew how to tie his tie. He simply had a plan.

'I will let you fix my tie if you let me do something.'

'What?' Draco asked warily.

'Trust me.'

Harry stepped over to Draco, whose breath caught in his throat. He stood extremely still, concentrating on breathing as Harry's fingers ran through his hair.

'There.' Harry whispered. 'Now you look more like Draco and less like Malfoy.'

Draco looked in the mirror, wondering how Harry had known what he had been thinking. His hair was almost as messy as Harry's, but more artfully done. He knew Harry was only trying to help, but his image was important…

'I…can't…' he muttered.

'I know,' Harry responded with a sad smile. 'But you let me do it anyway. Fix my tie, then fix your hair, and then we can go.'

Draco straightened Harry's tie quickly, trying to steady his breathing as his fingers brushed against Harry's throat and he felt the pulse leap. He then returned his hair to its immaculate state and smiled weakly.

'Let's go.'

--

Harry grinned inanely, surrounded by his friends and their families. He was so glad to have finally graduated; sure, there were good memories at Hogwarts, but also plenty of bad ones. Death had always followed him here. But that didn't mean he would feel particularly glad to leave. Especially since he was sure he would never see Draco again. _Speaking of Draco…_ he thought, looking around. The few Slytherin's who had graduated had left and he spotted Draco standing alone in a corner, his lower lip trembling. Harry knew he was trying not to cry. He excused himself from his surroundings and wandered slowly toward Draco, giving him plenty of time to hide his tears if he so desired. When he got close enough he was astonished to see that he had not, and, looking in his eyes, felt a lurch in his heart at the pain in them.

'Malfoy?' he whispered.

Draco snuffled pathetically, embarrassed. He knew it shouldn't matter that he had no family to be here, but still…here he was, crying in a corner. Harry reached out and wiped a tear away.

'Come on Malfoy, stop crying.' Harry muttered, not knowing what to do.

Draco smiled crookedly.

'I'm trying. Really. Do you think I want everyone to see me so weak?'

'It's…understandable.'

'I shouldn't be so sad, you know? My family, they're all monsters. It's just… You looked so happy. You have your whole life ahead of you. I just have a dusty old mansion and a smeared name.'

'You have your looks.' Harry said, trying to bring a proper smile to Draco's face.

'What are looks when there is no one to appreciate them?'

'I'm sure you could have anyone you wanted.' Harry said, ignoring the fact that Ron was calling his name.

'I don't think so.'

Harry leant forward and Draco shivered as warm breath tickled his ear. _How does Potter always smell like toffee?_ He wondered.

'You could have me.' Harry whispered before returning to his friends.

Draco leant heavily against the wall, his knees weak. _Was that a statement or an offer?_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: Neither the characters or locations are mine; they belong to J. K. Rowling and various affiliated companies. No plagiarism or copyright infringement is intended. All characters will be returned safe and sound with smiles on their faces and food in their bellies. :D

Much to Ron's chagrin, Harry had invited Draco to the party at the Burrow. As yet, Draco hadn't shown, and Harry was sitting staring morosely at his fifth glass of fire-whiskey; two facts that hadn't escaped Luna's attention. She was, after all, rather more perceptive than anyone gave her credit for. She left Neville's side and drifted over to Harry, gently touching his shoulder.

'He'll be here.' She whispered.

'I don't think so…' Harry muttered, looking up sadly.

Before she could reassure him Ron had wandered over.

'What's up Harry?' Ron asked.

'Did you know there are nymphs in your bathroom?' Luna asked Ron vaguely, winking at Harry. 'Come, I'll show you.'

She led Ron away. Harry smiled into his drink. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into grey eyes. He gasped. Draco had come. And he was gorgeous.

'Do I…look ok?' he asked nervously.

He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and black jeans, but his hair was tousled as Harry had put it when they were alone.

'You look great.' Harry whispered, unable to tear his gaze away. 'A real lady-killer…'

'Is there somewhere we can go to talk?

Harry nodded, standing up. The room spun and he wobbled a little but was steadied by Draco's hand on the small of his back.

'I think I'm drunk.' He mumbled.

'I won't take advantage.' Draco said softly.

Part of Harry wanted to cry out "Please do", but the more sensible part focused on remaining upright as he led Draco out to the backyard, ignoring the querying stares. As they reached the back door a hazy red shape Harry discerned as Ron appeared before them.

'Hey mate, where are you going?' he asked, his gaze not on Harry at all but fixed on Malfoy threateningly.

'Just for a walk…need to clear my head.' Harry responded, focusing on not slurring his words.

'I really think you should stay here.'

Harry looked at Ron's hand on his forearm and frowned. Ron had never forgiven Malfoy for…well, anything. He looked up, the pain he was feeling at Ron's lack of understanding clearly visible. He'd never been able to control the damn emotions in his eyes.

'Ron…' he whispered.

Ron knew he would let Harry go outside. He was the Saviour of the Wizarding World, after all. How could you say no to him? He stepped back, scowling at Draco as they walked past, a niggling feeling telling him not to let them go. Harry smiled gratefully. Once outside Harry moved away from Draco. Draco felt an unnerving pain at the loss of contact.

'Harry…I…' he began.

This sensation of ineloquence was new to him. He struggled with finding the words as Harry stared at him, waiting patiently.

'Back at… No. What I mean to ask is…well, when you… Before… Um.'

He frowned, unsure how to phrase it. Harry reached out and gently brushed his cheek.

'Spit it out.' he whispered.

The twinkle in Harry's eye reminded Draco of Dumbledore and he broke down, tears running down his cheeks. Harry grasped his chin and looked deep into his eyes.

'What is it?' he asked.

Draco closed his eyes and took ten deep breaths. When he opened his eyes again he found himself standing alone. _Impossible_, he thought. _He wouldn't trick you like this_.

'Harry?' Draco asked, his voice quavering.

But Harry was gone.

--

They found him a week later, naked, wandering through Hogsmeade, a facsimile of the Dark Mark carved into his chest. He said only one word to those who found him before collapsing: Draco.

--

As the first punch landed, crushing his lips against his teeth and causing coppery blood to spring into his mouth, Draco knew it was going to be a bad day. He also knew, however, that for some reason Ron needed this, so he waited. Yes it hurt, but cuts and bruises were easily fixed with charms and potions. He gulped as a wand was pressed to his neck. What could be done with that may not be as easily fixed.

'Before I am hexed into oblivion would you mind explaining what is going on?' he asked, proud that he had controlled the stutter.

'Ron...it wasn't necessarily his fault.' Hermione said, barely concealing the anger she felt.

Ron looked at Draco threateningly, lowering his wand reluctantly.

'You're coming with us now Malfoy.' Ron hissed.

Draco allowed himself to be pulled down the driveway to where they could apparate. Their destination, it seemed, was St. Mungo's. Draco stared enquiringly at them, realization dawning slowly.

'Harry...' he whispered.

'Of course. Now you are going to go in there and undo whatever the fuck it was that you did to him and then, Malfoy, if I ever see you again...' Ron trailed off, leaving the threat open to interpretation.

'I did nothing.'

'Then why is it the only word he has said since he was found was your name?' Hermione hissed.

Draco peered through the small window into the room. Harry was sitting on the bed, staring blankly ahead of him. Dracoo paled to see the mark on his chest. The Dark Mark was basically just a snake and a skull, but subtle differences in that given to each person meant no one spell could counteract their power. And Draco knew the one carved into Harry's chest had been his. He rubbed his scarred forearm.

'Fix it Malfoy.' Ron hissed, pushing him into the room.

Harry looked up and briefly his eyes seemed to sparkle, but when Draco looked again they were as dull as before. Ron and Hermione greeted Harry but it seemed their greetings fell on deaf ears as Harry walked over to Draco, pressing himself against him and clutching fistfuls of his shirt to prevent him from stepping backward. Draco stared at the horrified expressions on Ron and Hermione's faces. He felt the tears soaking his shirt and wondered how someone could cry so much so silently. He placed his trembling hands on Harry's back as the boy pushed against him tighter, marveelling at how well Harry's body fit agaainst his own.

'Harry...' he whispered into his ear.

Harry made no sound, but clutched him tighter as if afraid to release him...or be released himself.

'Harry...' he whispered again, this time his lips brushing Harry's earlobe.

He had to fight back an urge to nip at the lobe as Harry ground his hips against Draco's. Draco was then released, breathing heavily and avoiding everyone's eyes.

'Erm...have you established that I did nothing?' Draco asked, unable to look away from Harry who was chewing his bottom lip, his eyes a little brighter.

'So it wasn't you but one of your relatives. Is there a difference?'

'I would think so Weasley. Aren't there differences between you and your relatives?' Draco asked bitterly.

He was tired of being glared at by two thirds of the Golden Trio so turned to leave. Allmost immediately he felt a warm hand in his and turned to see Harry staring at him, panic and...fear in his gaze.

'Harry?' he asked.

Still nothing. He sighed but before he could pull his hand away a nurse bustled into the room.

'Mr. Malfoy, I presume? Well, you can take him home now.'

'What?'

'Mr. Potter has been released into your care. And, um, I am to ask you if you like lemon sherbert.'

_Dumbledore_, Draco thought. _That old fool has to mess up everything. Still meddling from the grave, as it were._ He sighed.

'Right. So...he's coming home with me?'

Exacly.' the nurse said brightly.

'What? No!' Hermione and Ron cried in unison.

Thee corners of Harry's mouth twitched upward, Draco noticed.

'Do you really think that i would do...that to him and then have him committed to my care? I thought you were smarter than that, Granger.'

Hermione scowled but reluctantly admitted that he had a point. Needless to say Ron still suspected Draco was involved somehow.

'If he is injured at all whilst in your care, Malfoy, I will kill you.' he stated before being dragged from the room by Hermione.

'Ready Potter?' Draco asked.

Harry responded by wrapping his arms tightly around Draco's waist.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: Not mine. (Yes, I'm getting lazy)

Draco watched Harry stare in amazement around him at the manor, and smiled softly.

'I've only had one wing open as there's only me...but I can open another if you want...' Draco trailed off as Harry pressed tightly into his side. 'That's a no then? Well...shall we get something to eat?'

Draco found it difficult to walk with Harry pressed against him.

'Harry...could you let me go?'

Harry did so, staring at Draco mournfully and chewing his bottom lip.

'Come on.' Draco muttered, leading the way to the kitchen.

As Draco prepared a meal he spoke to Harry, wanting him to talk back. But he heard nothing. He sighed heavily, placing the food before Harry and sitting down to eat himself.

'Who did this to you Harry?' he whispered.

Harry just stared at him, eating slowly. Draco sighed again.

'Wait here.'

He wandered through to the study and, grabbing some parchment and a quill, returned to Harry in the kitchen.

'Here.' he muttered, pushing the paper at him.

Harry smiled sadly.

_You have a black eye_, he wrote.

Draco grinned.

'Yeah. That was...Ron. He was mad.'

_He shouldn't have done that._

'Probably not. No. But he needed to.'

Harry sighed.

'Do you know who did this to you? Or what they did?'

Harry shook his head.

_No. It was...so dark. So very..._

Harry stopped, throwing the quill aside. Tears bloomed in his eyes and he stared at Draco mournfully. Draco sighed.

'Sorry.'

Harry plastered a smile on his face. He stood up and gingerly touched Draco's swollen eye. Draco winced and brushed his hand away.

'It's fine Harry. It's not like it's never happened before.'

Harry whimpered a little. Draco sighed and apologized again.

'So...what do you want to do?'

Harry shrugged. Draco felt like sighing again but knew he had been doing it too often. Suddenly there was rapid knocking on the door. Opening it he couldn't help but sigh again. Ron and Hermione were standing on the porch. They forced their way in and stalked over to Harry. Hermione wrapped him in a hug, and Draco pretended not to notice the way he tensed.

'Harry, are you ok? Has he done anything to you?' Ron asked.

Harry disengaged himself from Hermione's grasp and grabbed the quill and parchment again.

_No, Ron. But you appear to have done something to him._ Harry wrote, frowning.

'What? You're complaining that I hit him?'

Harry nodded sharply.

'You're kidding?!?' Ron cried.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and gave Ron a look that clearly stated that he was not. Ron sighed with disgust.

'Why are you sticking up for him Harry? He's Malfoy. You know what he's done.' Hermione said.

Harry sighed in aggravation before writing furiously.

_I know you guys can't find it in yourselves to forgive him...and for that I pity you. I have, however. You have had ample time to come to terms with this. Now Ron, the way I see it, you can apologize to him for...that...or you can leave._

Ron scowled, his face growing red, and then turned and stalked from the house. Hermione looked at Harry sadly.

'You're willing to choose him over us?' she asked.

'Harry...don't...' Draco whispered.

Harry just stared at Hermione, and eventually she left too. Draco sighed and stared at the floor miserably; he'd just broken up the Golden Trio. Harry brandished the parchment beneath his nose.

_Not your fault._

Draco looked up at the green eyes, sparkling earnestly.

'You shouldn't have, Harry, you know this. They're your friends. Have been for a long time.'

_I don't care. If they cannot understand that I wish to be your friend as well..._

Draco snarled, shaking his head.

'Let's finish eating.' he said tersely, heading back into the kitchen.

Harry followed, sitting down, his eyes on his plate. He pushed the parchment towards Draco.

_I'm sorry._

'Oh Harry.' Draco whispered, unable to think of anything to say to convey the enormity of his feelings.

They finished dinner in silence. After dinner he took Harry up to an empty room.

'You'll be sleeping here. My room is across the hall if you need anything, ok? Good night Harry.'

Draco left the room, closing the door softly. He wanted to find out who had done that to Harry and cause them an intense amount of pain. He went to his own room and after putting his pajama pants on slid between the cool satin sheets.

'Oh Harry...' he whispered.

As he drifted off to sleep Draco heard his bedroom door open and soft footsteps cross the floor. He smiled as he felt Harry's arms around him. He knew it was terrible, but he thought he could get used to this. He pulled Harry close and whispered in his ear.

'Good night Harry.'

Harry touched Draco's cheek but still said nothing. Not that he didn't want to, he just couldn't. _Goodnight_, he thought, amazed at Draco's tenderness.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: Not mine. (Yes, I'm getting lazy)

Draco stretched languidly, relishing the feeling of lying next to someone once more. In the state between full wakefulness and sleep he wondered, briefly, who it was...but as he fully woke everything came rushing in. He sat up and looked down at Harry, who was burying his face in the pillow, pretending he was still asleep. Draco laughed softly before gently stroking Harry's head and leaving the room. In a flash, Harry was at his side. Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead he continued on to the kitchen and began to make tea.

'Did you sleep well?' he asked idly.

Harry wrinkled his nose before nodding. Draco smiled, handing him a up of tea.

'Harry...I don't know who did this to you, or why...but believe me when I say that I will find out.'

Harry looked at him, eyes shining with gratitude. Cups clattered to the floor as Harry threw himself at Draco, clutching him tightly. Draco's hands slipped to the small of Harry's back as he kissed him, tentatively at first and then more insistent as Harry's hands wound in his hair. He pulled back when the need to breathe became apparent and looked deep into Harry's eyes.

'Merlin...' he whispered.

Harry smiled softly, his face flushed, his gaze wanting. Draco shook his head.

'Harry...oh Merlin, Harry... I wanted so much to tell you...but then you vanished... Harry...Harry...' he mumbled, his face falling to Harry's shoulder.

Harry wanted to say something, but couldn't quite figure out how without removing himself from Draco's grasp, which he didn't want to do. As he stroked Draco's back, it came to him. He began to write letters on Draco's back.

_Draco, I know, _he spelled. _I wanted to talk about it at the Burrow._

Draco's grip on Harry tightened.

'We need help to figure this out Harry. And I know just where to go.'

Draco kept a tight hold on Harry as they apparated away. Arriving at their destination Harry stumbled, held up by Draco's arms around him. He looked at Draco queryingly before digging the parchment from his pocket.

_Where are we?_

'This is a property we own...my father is here, and...Severus.'

_Snape? What? Why?_

'He...he didn't die. But he needed to go into hiding, for obvious reasons. As to why he's here...' Draco swallowed heavily. 'They're lovers.' he whispered.

Harry nodded slowly.

_So, we'd better knock first then?_

Draco laughed softly, knocking on the door. The door swung wide, revealing Severus, half dressed and sleep drowsed.

'Draco...Potter? Mm...knew I should've stayed in bed...made Lucius answer the damn door.'

Severus turned away, walking into the house and calling out to Lucius. Draco and Harry followed slowly, closing the door behind them.

'Son, what a pleasant surprise.' Lucius called, coming from the bedroom and throwing a shirt to Severus. 'Tea?'

'Father... I hope we didn't disturb anything...important.' Draco said lips twitching with mirth.

'Insolent child.' Severus mumbled, slouching in a chair.

'Quiet you.' Draco retorted.

Harry was amused at the level of comfort between the three. This was nothing like the image he had of Lucius, of Severus. He had always assumed Lucius to be hard, evil... And Snape...he didn't even think Snape had a kind bone in his body. But here, in a home environment...

'Cat got your tongue Potter?' Severus asked.

Harry paled, grasping Draco's hand tightly. Lucius raised an eyebrow at this. Draco mouthed 'later' and turned to Harry.

'Relax, they don't know.' he whispered, so low only Harry could hear.

Harry nodded doubtfully.

'Father, Severus, I...no, we, need your assistance. It is a matter of grave importance.'

Lucius sipped his tea, looking mildly intrigued, whilst Severus just looked disinterested. Draco put his mouth to Harry's ear.

'Show them, love...' he whispered.

Harry shook his head, fear creeping into his eyes. Draco moved closer, pressing his lips to Harry's, ignoring the sounds the adults were making.

'They will help us.' he murmured.

Harry nodded, slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt. He remained standing behind Draco, afraid, even as he dropped the shirt to the floor. Draco gently pulled him out from behind him. Severus and Lucius gasped in unison, Lucius dropping his mug, Severus striding over and running his hand along the wound.

'What is the meaning of this Draco?' Lucius asked, his voice shaky.

They had thought they were done with this nonsense.

'We don't know. That's why... I don't know who else to turn to.' Draco whispered, his countenance less of a man and more a lost child.

Lucius quickly drew his son to him in an embrace. Draco stifled his sobs in his fathers chest, pulling away once he felt in control again. Severus gently touched Draco's shoulder in a show of support, and Draco smiled thankfully at the man. Throughout this, Harry stood awkwardly.

'So, Potter...what can you tell us?' Severus asked.

Harry shook his head, shrugging. Draco stepped in before Severus had a chance to respond.

'He can't talk. Nobody has been able to figure it out.' Draco's voice shook.

Severus scowled, muttering something about "incompetent boobs" and, grabbing Harry's arm, dragged him to a chair where he proceeded to do a full examination of him. Lucius smiled indulgently and led Draco to the table.

'Tell me what happened...everything.' he said.

--

Draco stood up, stretching muscles tensed from keeping still for so long. His father had listened attentively, and sworn to help. It was apparent to Lucius how much his son cared for Harry, and he wasn't about to let him suffer as he once had. Draco wandered over to find Harry slumped in the chair, drowsing, as Severus read through books stacked around him. Draco sat on the floor next to his godfather and leaned against him.

'We'll figure it out.' Severus mumbled without breaking concentration.

Harry roused himself, stumbling from the chair, and dropped into Draco's lap, brandishing the parchment at him.

_They don't mind? _it said.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

'Of course not.' he whispered. 'Why would they?'

_I'm...well...Harry Potter._

'Really? Hadn't noticed.'

Harry stuck his lower lip out and made to leave Draco, who pulled him tighter, refusing to let him go.

'Shh...I'm sorry. Look at them. Can they really afford to be biased?'

'A Malfoy can afford to be anything he wants.' Lucius said haughtily, sinking into the chair Harry had recently vacated.

Draco laughed with his father.

'Quiet, both of you.' Snape muttered, not really meaning it.

Lucius leant forward and stroked Severus' hair tenderly. Harry looked away, embarrassed. The two Malfoys noticed, but chose to say nothing. Severus suddenly leapt up, with a loud 'Ah-ha!', before brandishing his wand at first Harry, then Draco, Lucius and finally himself, muttering words Draco couldn't quite catch.

'There. Potter, if you think something, we should be able to hear you.'

Three faces turned to Harry. Nothing.

'Harry, just try.' Draco whispered, kissing his neck.

_Don't do that in front of them. _

Draco stared in astonishment as Harry's voice echoed in his head. From the looks on Lucius' and Severus' faces, they had heard it too. They then began to laugh. Harry turned bright red and buried his face in Draco's shoulder. Draco rubbed his back soothingly, whispering softly.

'Father...' he whined.

'S-sorry Draco.' Lucius gasped out.

The laughter died off and Severus at back down, beginning to read once more. Lucius pulled him back so he was resting against his knees and began to rub his neck and shoulders, fingers searching and soothing tensed muscles. Severus sighed contentedly.

_Draco...I'm tired... _Harry thought.

'Keep your conversations to yourself. Think of the person you want to talk to before you do it.' Severus mumbled.

Harry turned red once more.

'We only got up a couple of hours ago.' Draco whispered.

Harry snuggled deeper into Draco's lap, resting his head on his chest. Draco kissed the top of his head. Lucius smiled indulgently at his son.

'I want you both to stay here. I don't know if it is safe at the Manor.' he said.

Draco nodded.

'Of course Father.'

'We'll figure it out boys, I promise.' Lucius said, hoping that this was one promise he could keep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: Not mine. (Yes, I'm getting lazy)

A/N: Yes, I know I seemed to have indicated Lucius was...no longer around, but I needed both him and Severus for the story. So he's here. Just in hiding. :)

Draco wandered through the house, Harry following closely behind. Lucius and Severus had "retired" after several hours of study, claiming exhaustion, though Draco had a better idea of what they were doing. He stopped in the library and began trawling the bookcases. He didn't really want to read anything, but didn't know what to do.

_Um...Draco? _Harry asked.

'Hm?' Draco responded, turning to him.

Harry looked nervously around, biting his bottom lip.

'Is everything alright? Other than, well, the obvious...'

_I...I... Ineedahug... _the words came out in a rush.

Draco's face instantly softened and he pulled Harry in close. Harry relaxed into the embrace, resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

_I'm afraid._

'I won't let anything happen.' Draco whispered.

Harry pulled back and stared briefly into his eyes before crushing their mouths together. Draco moaned happily, running his hands up under Harry's shirt, over his back. Harry smiled softly into the kiss, his own hands fumbling nervously with Draco's belt. He stopped, suddenly, as a poorly muffled groan that sounded suspiciously like Severus echoed through the house. Harry buried his head in Draco's chest, groaning in his head.

'My silly little Gryffindor...' Draco whispered.

_I didn't need to hear that._

'Kind of killed the mood for you, didn't it?'

Harry nodded regretfully. Draco sighed. If Harry had been in Slytherin it wouldn't have phased him...

'Damn Gryffindors and their...prudence...' he whispered teasingly.

Harry stuck his tongue out, stealing a kiss from Draco before slipping away. Draco followed, slamming his hand into his father's bedroom door as he walked past, chuckling as he heard a gasped "insolent child" from the room. He found Harry sprawled on the couch, staring at him invitingly. Draco raised an eyebrow, leaning over the back of the couch and kissing Harry once more, smiling as Harry opened his mouth to him.

_Love me... _Harry thought tentatively.

Draco shook his head.

'No, not yet. Not like this.' he whispered, sitting down next to Harry. 'You deserve better than this.'

Draco laughed softly as he heard a whimper echo in his mind. He leaned against Harry, wrapping his arms around him.

--

Severus stumbled out of the bedroom sometime later, shirtless once more. Draco grinned at him from the couch.

'Insolent child.' Severus said again, with a smile, ruffling Draco's hair.

'Did you have fun?'

'Hold your tongue.' Lucius said, walking out, pulling his hair back into a loose ponytail.

Draco grinned cheekily.

'How are you feeling Potter?' Severus asked.

_Mm...been better. But I've been a whole lot worse._ Harry's voice echoed through everyone's head.

Severus nodded.

'Of course, child. You are safe now, you know this, right?'

_I...believe so... Who would've thought I'd be safe with the Malfoy's and you, of all people._

Severus smiled softly.

'Do you need to speak to your friends?' Lucius asked.

Harry looked away.

'He...has succeeded in alienating himself from them.' Draco said tersely.

'Whatever for?' Severus asked.

_For Draco._ Harry said firmly.

Draco's eyes sparkled with tears and he held Harry tightly. Lucius looked at the pair and smiled softly. His son would have the chance to be with his love, he wouldn't force him to marry as his father had. Lucius had loved Narcissa, yes, in a way...but she was not his true love. Severus walked over to him, kissing him tenderly, almost as though he could tell what he was thinking. Lucius ran a hand idly through Severus hair.

'Potter...do you remember anything?' Severus asked.

_Oh yes, I remember it all, this is just ever so much fun, _Harry snapped.

Severus scowled at him. This was the Potter he knew. The tension in the room grew as the two Malfoy's tried to soothe the ruffled feathers.

'Let's go for a walk Harry.' Draco whispered.

Harry nodded, shooting a glare at Severus, allowing Draco to lead him out.

'Gryffindors get more than enough exercise pushing their luck.' Severus grumbled.

'Shush dear...you've upset the boys now.' Lucius whispered.

Severus sighed, leaning against Lucius.

'He just reminds me so much of his father...' he whispered, his voice shaky.

'I know.' Lucius murmured soothingly.

--

'What was that about?' Draco asked once they were far enough away from the house.

_He's a prat._

'Who was behaving like the prat in there?'

_It's not my fault. None of you believe that I don't know who did this, or what happened!!_

Draco didn't know how Harry's mood had switched so fast. He reached out to grab his hand but Harry snatched it away, sneering at him. Draco recoiled, the blaze in Harry's eyes an all too familiar green. He swallowed down his fear, pretending everything was alright, even though it wasn't.

'I'm going back inside.' he said tersely. 'You are welcome to come, if you still want our help.'

Harry watched Draco's receding back momentarily before racing after him, entwining their hands.

_I'm sorry. I'm a prat._

'That you are.'

_Do you forgive me?_

Draco looked at him, brushing a kiss across his lips.

'Always.'

--

The Malfoys had returned to the Manor briefly, leaving Harry alone with Severus. Harry was sitting on a couch as Severus made tea, the tension in the air so palpable you could cut it with a knife. Severus walked over to him, handing him a cup, which he took gratefully.

_Thank you, Professor, _Harry thought tentatively.

Severus merely grunted, sprawling in a chair and sipping his drink. Harry sipped his too, tapping his feet gently on the floor.

'Would you stop that?' Severus snapped.

_Sorry..._

Severus sighed. _He's just a boy, Severus, he's not his father, _he told himself. He looked up and felt a twinge of regret at the look of sorrow on Harry's face.

'Potter, it is I who should...apologize...to you. Your father and I...' here he stopped, the memories rushing in.

Harry paused momentarily, watching as Snape closed his eyes, his body trembling, before getting up and going over to him, tentatively touching his shoulder. He'd heard rumors of what the Marauders had done to Severus, but obviously they'd scarred him more than anyone could have realized. Severus sighed, looking up at the boy, his eyes so green, like his mothers.

_Professor? _Harry asked.

At that moment the two Malfoys returned to find Harry with a hand on Severus' shoulder, Severus leaning against his side. Lucius smiled; he'd always known Severus was a softy. Draco walked over and grabbed Harry around the waist, spinning him around. Laughter rang in their heads as Draco fell over backwards, Harry falling on top of him.

'I find it intriguing that he cannot even laugh... Most spells to remove the voice leave simple sounds...' Severus mused. 'Did you bring the books I asked for?'

'Yes...thankfully their masking charms remained. Someone has ransacked the Manor. It is...' Lucius stopped, shaking his head.

So many possessions, heirlooms and family artifacts, callously destroyed. Harry buried his head in Draco's shoulder.

_I never should've involved you, _he thought.

'Nonsense Harry.' Severus said firmly.

Everyone stared at him; it was the first time he'd said his name.

'What?' Severus asked.

'Nothing dear.' Lucius snickered, stroking his hair tenderly.

_Your home... _

'It was just stuff, Harry.' Draco whispered.

'If the war taught me anything, it is that home is where the people you care for are, not where your belongings are. Sure, some of that was important to the Malfoy family, but there is nothing that can be done.'

Harry simply burrowed his head against Draco's shoulder, whispering _Sorry_, over and over. Draco held him tight and let him do so.

'Wait, Harry...' he whispered. 'Do you remember the nurse from St. Mungo's?'

Harry nodded.

'Lemon Sherbert. I'm sure she said Lemon Sherbert.'

_Dumbledore..._ Harry's voice rang enquiringly in their heads.

A/N: Ok, so... Sorry it's taken ages to update. No excuses, I just haven't :P I was wondering if anyone could help me out with the approximate age difference between Severus and Lucius? Also...I don't actually have any idea what happened to Harry. This story got away from m at some point. Any ideas? Anyone?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Disclaimer: Still not mine

A/N: Ok, so I know it has been ages, and I could bore you with tales of why I haven't updated in so long. Instead, I will just give you the story. Enjoy. :D

Harry stood beneath the scalding water of the shower, fighting an overwhelming desire to scrub himself red and raw. Dumbledore...the word was sour in his mouth. The old man, though he had been somewhat of a mentor, had still manipulated him for five years. It was he who had determined in the first place that the Dursley's would be Harry's guardians. Bile rose in Harry's throat and he lunged to the toilet, the little he'd eaten coming right up. He was panicking, he knew this, but couldn't stop. He didn't want to return to Hogwarts, where all his memories of Draco, of Snape, were terrible. How could he return somewhere the bad outweighed the good? He took a deep shaky breath and returned beneath the scalding spray. _Maybe...maybe it won't be that bad... _he thought to himself. He covered his face with his hands, hoping against everything that it would be fine. He turned the water off, his hands shaking, betraying him. It was as he wrapped a towel around himself that he realized the only clothes he had were the ones he'd been wearing for more than 24 hours. He didn't think it particularly appropriate to put dirty clothes onto his clean self.

_Draco? _he thought tentatively.

The door opened slowly and Draco poked his head in, giving away the fact that he'd been waiting for Harry in the hall. Harry knew they had been concerned about him, after all he had pretty well fainted when he'd spoken Dumbledore's name.

_Um..._

The words flew out of Harry's brain at the look Draco was giving him. Draco, for his part, was frozen in place. Harry was flushed from the heat of the shower, beads of water rolling down his body, soaking into the towel slung rather low on his hips. Draco felt the heat rising in his cheeks, the lust growing in his gaze, but couldn't stop it. Harry's wide-eyed innocent gaze did nothing to control this.

'H-harry...' Draco whispered.

Harry felt his heart beat, his breathing quicken as Draco stepped fully into the room, shutting the door softly behind him. And then he was in Draco's arms, drowning in a kiss full of fire and passion, his hands twined in Draco's hair as Draco's removed the towel. As Draco stepped back to look at him, Harry felt a blush rising from his toes, covering his whole body. The way Draco looked at him...

_C-clothes... _he stammered.

'Why on earth would you cover that with clothes?' Draco mumbled, pulling Harry close once more, his mouth finding a ticklish place where Harry's ear met his neck, causing Harry to collapse into him.

_Hogwarts. _Harry moaned.

Draco paused, his brain processing the word. Hogwarts. They went to school there. He blinked as his lust-addled brain kicked into gear and he remembered what was going on.

'Right. Clothes.'

Draco was embarrassed at the way he had lost control and so grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him from the bathroom, ignoring his cry of protest. It was only as he saw Snape's face, his eyebrow raised, that he realized Harry was naked and pushed him back into the bathroom, scowling back at his laughing godfather. Harry wrapped the towel around himself, shooting an angry look at Draco, before they left the bathroom once more, Draco leading them to his room in the cottage in search of clothes, ignoring Severus' soft chuckles. Draco tried his best to ignore the anger he felt radiating from Harry and busied himself in his closet, trying to find something Harry would be happy wearing. He gasped as Harry grabbed him from behind, pulling him backwards, his teeth grazing his earlobe and sending shivers down his spine. Draco moaned softly as he felt how aroused Harry was, and promptly turned red as he realized that Severus must have seen that. _That explains the anger..._ he mused. He spun in Harry's grasp, catching his lips, murmuring an apology. Harry smiled into the kiss before pushing Draco away.

_Clothes, _he thought, laughing softly at Draco's pout.

'Such a shame...' Draco mumbled, running his eyes slowly over Harry's near naked body before holding up some jeans and a t-shirt.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the clearly muggle clothes, so unlike Draco. Draco dropped his gaze as Harry reached out for them, embarrassed.

_Don't be_, Harry thought, dropping the towel.

Draco's eyes smoldered as he locked gazes with Harry. Harry quickly pulled the jeans on before they did something they may regret. As Harry zipped up his pants there was a knock on Draco's bedroom door.

_Come in, _Harry thought.

Draco sighed as his father and Severus entered the room. Severus smiled at the boys, raising an eyebrow as Harry pulled the shirt over his head.

'Almost a shame to see you in clothes there Potter.' Severus laughed.

Harry turned red as Draco glowered. Lucius merely looked amused and unconcerned. Severus looked Harry over, clearly imagining the quidditch-toned body beneath. Draco growled and pulled Harry to him protectively. Severus laughed and kissed Lucius' temple.

'I was unaware you had staked such a claim on Harry here, son.' Lucius said, his lips twitching with mirth.

Draco snarled and met Harry's lips with his own, kissing him in a manner that caused Harry's knees to go weak, held up only by Draco's arms around him. He pulled away, eyes narrowed.

'You're mine.' he growled.

Harry really wanted to say something intellectual about how he was a person and as such could not really be the property of anyone else, but all that came out was a soft "mmmph..." Harry suddenly became very aware of three pairs of eyes on him.

_What? _he asked.

'You just made a sound.' Severus said softly.

_Really? _

'Indeed you did.'

Harry turned red as he realized the sound he had made. Severus chuckled.

'It is not unusual to make insensible noises when kissed in such a manner by a Malfoy.' he said, leaning into Lucius.

Harry sighed, resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

'Can you say anything else?' Draco whispered, his breath lifting Harry's fringe.

Harry frowned, trying to speak. He shook his head, his eyes prickling with unshed tears as he turned his face to Draco's neck.

_I'm sorry._

'When you boys are ready, we'll go to Hogwarts. We'll be waiting in the kitchen.' Lucius said, sensing they needed some time.

Draco smiled gratefully as his father and godfather left the room. He then placed his hands on Harry's cheeks, lifting his head so their eyes met.

_I hate this, _Harry muttered, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

'I know.' Draco murmured, his mouth finding Harry's neck.

_I don't want to go there..._

Draco felt Harry's grip on him tighten. He knew, instinctively, that Harry was afraid. Afraid of the memories left haunting the school, like old ghosts. Ready to terrorize at any moment.

'We'll be fine.'

Harry sighed and clutched Draco even tighter momentarily before releasing him.

_Let's go._

He walked off, Draco following close behind, the only indication of his fear the trembling of his hands.

--

Harry stood, clutching Draco's hand in a crushing grip, staring up at the school from the point outside the grounds to which they had apparated. Lucius and Severus stood behind the boys, offering a calming presence. Harry swallowed heavily before nodding and beginning to walk up to the place that had been both home and hell for five years. Walking through the corridors he was painfully aware of the eyes of the students on them. Finally he stopped, spinning around and facing the cluster who had followed them. His eyes glowed green with his anger but all he could do was stare. Draco felt Harry's distress and placed a soothing arm on his back.

'Boo.' he whispered to the students.

They paled and ran off. Harry shook his head, trying to swallow back his anger. Severus and Lucius put gentle hands on his shoulders and turned him around, back in the direction they were headed.

_Why? _Harry asked.

His three companions knew there were too many questions in that simple word to be answered. Instead, Draco pressed a tender kiss to his neck, whilst Severus and Lucius squeezed his shoulders. Thus comforted, they continued on, doing their best to ignore the stares of the students. Finally, standing before the stone gargoyle that led up to what was now McGonagall's office, Harry began to shake. His knees buckled and Draco held him up as Lucius whispered "Lemon Sherbert" and the gargoyle swung open. Harry found himself being propelled up the stairs, Draco at his side, Severus and Lucius behind him.

_No, nononono... _he moaned.

'It'll be fine. Trust me.' Draco whispered as they burst into McGonagall's office.

She looked up in surprise.

'Severus...' she mouthed.

Severus inclined his head, well aware that everyone had assumed him dead.

'Minerva. Sorry to intrude in such a manner.'

'No, not at all...' she said, quickly regaining her composure as though it was a perfectly normal occurrence for the-boy-who-lived, a presumed dead ex-professor and two former Death Eaters to appear in her office. 'Is there something you needed?'

Her gaze rested on Harry, finding him the least unusual person there. Instead it was Draco who spoke, a protective hand on his arm. She raised her eyebrows and turned to him.

'I'm sure you know...some of what happened. How Harry was...taken. And, so on.'

'Indeed I do Mr. Malfoy. I fail to see what this has to do with me.'

'Harry cannot talk, Minerva. We do not know why. And when Draco attended St. Mungo's, the nurse gave him the password to come here. We do not understand what is going on either.' Severus said coolly.

Minerva appeared to think momentarily before her eyes lit up and she rummaged through her desk drawers, producing an envelope with Harry's name scrawled across the front in Dumbledore's handwriting. Harry took it with trembling hands.

'That is all I can think of for the moment. I shall let you know if anything else comes to my attention.'

It was so clear a dismissal that Harry couldn't help but feel offended as he stalked from the room, the Malfoy's and Severus behind him. When they had reached an apparation point away from the school Harry used wandless magic in exploding several large holes in the ground, dirt flinging up and covering him. He screamed in his head, causing Draco, Lucius and Severus to flinch, before apparating away. The others quickly followed, hoping he wouldn't injure himself, and as they appeared Harry flung himself into Draco's arms, his body shaking with silent sobs.

_It's not fair! They took my life, they had me abused and tormented and controlled since I was born. And now they won't even help me! I saved all their lives, and for what? Nightmares that mean I don't sleep. Friends who watch me warily like I'm a dangerous animal. And no voice. Nothing. How can they? _

Draco rubbed his hands soothingly on Harry's back, his own anger surprising him. Severus felt ill; he'd trusted Albus to take care of the boy. He'd promised Lily that, should the unthinkable happen, he'd ensure Harry was taken care of. And he'd failed. Lucius grabbed Severus' arm in the hopes of calming him. Severus closed his eyes. He stepped forward, touching Harry's shoulder.

'I apologize. Had I truly understood what you were going through I would have done something to help you. I promised your mother...and I've failed.'

Severus walked inside, followed by Lucius. Harry pressed his mouth to Draco's, wanting just to forget everything.


End file.
